


but this, in which there is no I or you

by sprx77



Series: Annoyingly, I like you way more than I'd originally planned [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Askbox Fic, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Privacy is hard to come by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Izuna and Tobirama are Nidaime, and their brothers-- the Hokage-- don't give them enough alone time.





	but this, in which there is no I or you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).



“Tell them to fuck off.” Izuna murmurs, wrapping one hand around Tobirama’s silky-smooth cock.

Tobirama flushes under the heat of it– the color blooming like sunset on pale canvas, white skin and white hair and all of it for Izuna, right now– but still magnages to give him a look of measured disdain. He rolls his eyes like Izuna isn’t in the process of taking him, taking him apart, owning him a little. It’s a heady rush but he merely smiles, pleased and a little mean.

“For me?” And the urge to snicker rises and dies as Tobirama clenches around him, almost absently as Izuna’s thumb swipes the head on a downstroke. Then again, it might be deliberate, a small taste of vengeance where it could be an entire ocean rising to crush him. He much prefers fighting like this, instead.

Izuna drags his teeth in a tease along the back of Tobirama’s neck, the threat of biting down over arguably the most vulnerable bit of him lingering for just long enough that they can get off on it. Tobirama’s whole body shudders and it’s delicious. Izuna has to bury his face in Tobirama’s shoulder blade at the feel around his cock, soft white hair at his nape tickling his forehead.

Tobirama is pink and light red all over, now, heated up from the inside. There’s purple in some places too– bruises and dark red marks where Izuna had put his teeth some minutes ago, and gods his lover looks so perfect with the bright colors.

It’s an effort to keep his thrusts measured, to slide purposefully into perfect heat instead of thrust blindly like a fuck-drunk animal. He has a reputation, however, and with Tobirama the bar is even  _higher_. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t put in a good showing, even if by now Tobirama’s first, second and seventh impressions have been made and given time to settle.

Izuna’s got his free arm around Tobirama’s chest, holding him in place, and the way Tobirama’s rocking back into him should be  _illegal_. When they’re Nidaime he’ll make it so, even if the only one to know will be the man before him, smirking as he’s laid out on their shared desk, ceremonial robes falling lewdly off one shoulder.

Tobirama groans low in his throat and then sighs, because there’s another knock at the door, impatient. Izuna ignores his brother’s increasingly annoyed yelling, genuinely ignores it to focus on better things. He’s already abdicated responsibility on this one. See? Sharing duties. They’re already practicing.

“Go  _away_ , Anija!” Tobirama shouts and both their brothers’ shouting die down for a precious moment.

“Tobirama, we need your perspective rather urgently!” Hashirama protests. “The diplomatic meetings–”

Amatarasu, they’re here as  _Hokage_! They’ll never be rid of them now. Izuna wants to cry at the thought of leaving his orgasm behind, at the notion that he won’t be able to worship this ass again for hours at  _least_.

“Figure it out yourself because I’m not getting off this cock!” Tobirama fires back, in the most perfectly level voice. It’s almost like he’s not split open around Izuna, perfect and– just perfect.

There’s a dismayed sound– dual dismayed sounds, and horrified protests at the knowledge, likely– but Izuna’s whole world has narrowed to how  _hot_  Tobirama is and how mean and it’s perfect, perfect, perfect.

“You thrill me,” Izuna admits with a gasping laugh, and Tobirama says something back, and soon they’re only focused on each other, as it should be.

One day soon they’ll be Nidaime, shaping the very future of the land with their partnership and deadly dances through enemy forces, perfectly in-synch. They’ll strike terror in the hearts of Konoha’s adversaries.

For know they dance together, and learn the way of each other’s bodies, the shape of the other’s pleasure.

It’s important that they get along, after all.


End file.
